


An Aching Heart

by Ky1o_Ren



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky1o_Ren/pseuds/Ky1o_Ren
Summary: I know it's not what AO3 is meant for, but I need a place to just let it all out.





	An Aching Heart

Why does love bring so much pain? Why does it physically hurt to the point of tearing you down and make it difficult to get out of bed each day?

No one knows these answers. All we feel is the perpetual sorrow brewing like a storm inside of us. I know this pain all too well. I love someone, a beautiful person, very special and who has been there since I've known them, what truly seems to be forever. Alas, it is not reciprocated in the same way. Not to say that they don't care for me in some manner, just not the way I thought. 

This person has brought me much joy, but also such great sorrow. And in the time of needing to know, there is nothing. The heart that they have once helped to put back together is beginning to crumble once more. Even in writing this, hot tears fall freely from my eyes and my heart aches. The pain doesn't cease. Nor does the undying love I feel. 

A double edged sword it would seem. One way, I will always feel the same... the other, the spark that has been sustaining me would be out. Coming from one who has lost too many people in their life, this spark, should it be lost, will send me into an unrecoverable state. There will truly be no return from this should I lose the person, whether it be from them walking away, or my questioning.

What will I do then, you may ask?

I will sit and wait, let the tears fall and the pain continue to shatter me, all like the pitiful creature I am.


End file.
